


【BruceDick】哥譚醋王

by bayholy0619



Series: 2011情人節特輯 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Baby Justice League, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 他們本想簡單約會，最後卻成了保姆，Batman並不樂見
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Justice League, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: 2011情人節特輯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【BruceDick】哥譚醋王

Bruce Wayne，aka Batman，億萬富翁，Wayne企業擁有人，正義聯盟的顧問，擁有一班知心好友(雖然本人不承認)和一個完美的男朋友Dick Grayson(這點倒是沒什麼人否認)。Bruce雖然每天都對哥譚失望或對人生更多嚴格的想望，但不代表他對現時的生活有什麼不滿，特別是他現在身邊沒人死了或假死之餘，他們家人間也沒在吵架或氣氛尷尬，所以Bruce也沒對現時有什麼不滿。直到有一天他把Nightwing叫到正義聯盟的會議室，而其他人早已習慣。對他們來說，Nightwing雖然沒有加入正義聯盟，但他給人的印象早已贏取了他在各英雄(或反英雄甚至反派)和正義聯盟成員心中的地位和尊重。總有那麼一些成員是正規名單之外的，而Nightwing絕對是其中一個最被信任的成員之一。

所以當他來了後，Superman和Wonderwoman也自然地迎上寒暄幾句，Flash和Green Lantern也在冰箱裡掏出了不少的零食放到Nightwing手中。Batman其實不太高興，事關這裡是會議室，不應該進食。其次他和Nightwing在說重要的事，一些哥譚事務但有機會關乎到正義聯盟不久前搜索到的一件外星科技製成品，而他們在阻礙談話的進展。最重要的是他原本是想和Nightwing二人好好的共處一下，畢竟他們正義聯盟才剛從外太空任務完回來。但顯然其他人也是這麼想，所以他們都湊到Nightwing身邊。Batman在Nightwing背後展現出的嘴角下垂了幾度，足夠明顯表現出他的不滿，而最快意識到的是Superman和Green Lantern。

“阿……Nightwing，我們必須先走了。畢竟……Batman之前要我們研究的東西還沒出結果，這……不太好。”Wonderwoman聽到便馬上意識到是怎麼回事。

“是時候走啦，天才，你不是說開始想念海濱城最好吃的薯條店嗎?我們今天就去。”

於是三人便帶著個仍沒很清楚到底是怎麼回事的紅色倉鼠離去，這倒是救了他一命或許。Nightwing輕笑地轉個頭看著早已恢復像沒事似的表情始作俑者，他就算沒後腦眼也能透過Superman他們的反應猜到是怎麼回事，他男朋友本來在這種事上就是沒什麼耐性。他像看著一個任性的孩子似的回頭看著他的男友，他的男友早就回復到什麼也沒事發生過似的表情看著剛剛那些任務的資料，然而這明顯是他逃避Nightwing眼神的表現。Nightwing主動地抱抱Batman，Batman也不是不願意被抱抱，只是他的男友的確人緣太好，繼續待在這裡只會有更多前輩後輩同伴找上門。Batman開始想要不要早點回哥譚算了，畢竟只是時間的問題，可以早點二人一起回家找Alfred也是一件美事。就在Batman真的想這樣作同時，會議室門縫滲透出奇怪的光芒。是門外受敵襲嗎?但他們沒聽見Superman或任何人受傷或戰鬥的聲音，甚至意外地靜得可怕，讓人覺得是一種暴風雨前夕的寂靜。然而下一刻他們卻聽到什麼東西撞牆了的聲音，再來便是寶寶哭喊聲。二人面面相覷後跑出去，看到本該被處理妥當的不明機件被丟在地上，而其他本該負責保管的人卻不見了蹤影，相反地剩下幾個小孩子留在地上。剛剛哭的是一個金髮的小孩，大概是因為撞到了頭痛到大哭，身邊的綠髮孩子嘗試上前安慰，但看來成效並不大。

“……Barry?Hal?”

“……不會吧。”

他看著眼前的孩子們，一女三男，的確符合剛剛4人的性別和特徵。只是他們真的想不到，他們也會有這樣的一天，Superman﹑Wonderwoman﹑Flash和Green Lantern也被變回到孩子的時候了。

他們現在想回去也回不了，Batman看著眼前4人想。他們是以相應的年齡變回孩子的，也就是說整體來看Wonderwoman變回了小時候的他，大概是唯一會跑會說話的孩子。趁女孩還沒讓自己雪香的身驅往外跑，Batman一件披風甩過去，成功蓋著了整個小女孩。Nightwing則上前替女孩包好。

“嗯……Wonderwoman，你還好吧?你還記得我是誰自己在哪嗎?”

“我是……Diana!Zeus和 Hippolyta之女，天堂島的公主。你們是誰? ”

“哦……天阿。”

他們麻煩了。火星獵人看著眼前的事，他原本只是路過，真正的路過。他聽說Nightwing今天來了，而他也知道Batman不喜歡有人打擾他和Nightwing的會面，所以他也盡量避開Batman所在的位置。至於和Nightwing的舊聚，他深信快走前來個心靈感應是可以接受的。可惜的是火星獵人發現不單Batman和Nightwing，就連Superman﹑Wonderwoman﹑Flash和Green Lantern的心靈也出現強大的混亂波動，他發現當中甚至有些已經聽不懂了。他開始心靈感應嘗試聯絡Superman，然而並沒有得到回應之餘甚至回應到一聲不明所意的聲音。

“Da!”Clark在地上爬動，並發生不明的嬰兒語。

“Clark!你是未來的Superman，所以你能給我省心點嗎?”

Dick的面具已被Barry拔了一半，然而他一手抱著Barry，另一手牽著Diana，後者明顯地對男性很有興趣，畢竟在Diana這個年紀時，他從沒見過男性這種生物。而Barry以前再成熟也沒差，孩子就是孩子，他現時處於對外界事物非常好奇的日子，他會到處探索和以觸感﹑刺激來尋求對各種事物基本的認知。簡單點來說，他會把見到的摸到的一切東西都放到嘴巴裡咬和拉扯，直到他對該物厭倦為止。所以他眼前出現了一個戴著奇怪東西的男人，在他的意識中並不認識，然而Barry並不是一個怕生的孩子，所以他開始向這個人探索。他一開始是摸摸臉，後來是拉拉頭髮，Dick都覺得沒問題，然而Barry開始向他的面具進攻，天阿，Barry你長回人後一定要把這段CCTV重放給他看，說好的不掀臉不喚正名規矩呢?

“Dick，我們來玩跳繩阿。”

“不，Wonderwoman，你不能喚我正名，也不能用你的真言套索來跳繩。”

“你應該要叫我Diana!”

“好好……Diana。你能幫我先抱著Barry嗎?”

“不要!他很重，我是弱小的女孩子。”

“別騙我，Diana。我知道你連比我重的石頭也能搬得動。Diana，說謊是不對的，也會為亞瑪遜蒙羞。”Dick難得地裝出比較兇的臉。

Diana萬分不願意地看著Dick，他覺得眼前的人很怪，明明自己並不認識他，但他卻已經熟悉了自己很多年似的。明明自己也沒有在他面前顯示過實力，但他早已知道自己每一件神器的作用和自己能力的盡頭。這不公平，明明自己對他什麼也不知道，所以才需要真言套索!看著這個想法完整地呈現在小女孩的臉上，Dick突然有種內疚感還想把一切的事都告訴他。孩子那種不想輸不想承認又忍著哭的表情，總是讓身為成人的他感到罪惡感。他們總是對孩子特沒防備心，會說出一堆關心和其他家人的話。就在剛剛他已經失敗了，Batman帶著那玩意逃掉了，他明明很喜歡孩子，Batman對孩子總是特別用心，然而當要他自己一個人面對這些孩子，還要知道是他的戰友們，他就逃掉了。

“真是一隻狡猾的老蝙蝠。”

“Dick，我查到是怎麼回事了。”

“哼，說好的不說真名規矩呢?”

“你沒戴面具。這是時空穿梭的玩意。但之前戰鬥時壞掉了，而Clark他們剛剛搬動時可能觸動了功能鍵。兩者巧合加成下作成了意外，最後把這4人的生理時間倒前了，讓他們成了孩子。但始終他們本身的年齡有差，因此成了不同階段的小孩子。”

歪理與正事中的轉換倒是一口理正氣壯的，Dick把Barry交給Diana，Hal順勢跟著跑了。雖然他們成了小嬰兒，但Hal和Barry應該只差幾個月，Barry仍不會爬，但Hal已經能到處爬。他很喜歡Barry，所以Barry在哪，Hal就會待在那，倒是安分。同為可以到處爬，Clark反而讓Dick花更多神。Clark正常在那個時候還沒啟發氪星人的能力，那是因為他那時仍沒來到現時的太陽系。然而他們現在處於現時的太陽系，也就是黃色太陽系，也就是說Clark的確在啟發著他自己本身的潛能，然而他仍沒能控制，或者說他仍沒有需要控制的自覺。所以他們暫時先把Clark放在一邊，希望不會刺激到他。現時Diana的幫忙下另外二人也安份了，加上Dick已把Barry私藏的零食都拿出來給3個孩子，還貼心地把看起來很危險的零食都挑掉。孩子們太小了，現時只能確保他們安全，然後盡快把這玩意修好。

“Clark，我來了阿。”

“Dick，離那個氪星人遠一點。他現時不是你熟悉的Clark Kent，是一個極具危險性不知分寸的小魔怪。”

“現在他睡得還好，沒事的，Bruce。”

然而下一刻，剛仍在睡得挺安分的孩子Clark張大了雙目，然而伴隨著一道熱視線。Dick一頭移開，熱視線只在Dick的臉上留下了一道淡淡的血絲。Dick驚魂未定，Bruce倒是受不了，他轉身就要去拿某些東西。深得他心的Dick立馬抓著他，讓他冷靜一下。

“Bruce，你冷靜點，這不是故意的，不要拿氪石，不要。”你不會想知道面具下的眼神有多可怕，他的保護欲真的越來越可怕。

“這傢伙現在仍沒能控制好自己的能力。”

“沒事的，只是小傷，我們拿副眼鏡給他就好。”

於是當火星獵人到的時候，他就看到一個戴著一副超酷科技感極高的眼鏡男嬰到處爬，一個拿著金色繩子不放棄地嘗試與另外2個分別金髮和綠髮的嬰兒玩真心話大冒險，就算他們根本說不到話，而女孩根本不會讀心聲，面對嬰孩們的牙牙學語看來是一點也不懂。但看起來還算和諧，真的，比大人們那邊和諧。

“我發現少了幾個人的聲音。”

“他們被這玩意返童了，所以你心靈感應沒有回應。你能嘗試修理下這玩意，我們會需要它的。在此之前，我們會先照顧他們。”

“明白，我會讓其他人先別進來。畢竟看來你現在連秘密身份也來不及顧了。”

Bruce Wayne穿著Batman的衣服卻沒有戴面具到處走的情況，比Dick Grayson可少得多。雖然他們早已知道Batman的真正身份，但其實也算是Bruce對他們的讓步，而這種讓步並不是人人都有，就算在正義聯盟裡也只是少數。

“需要找支援嗎?知道你們真實身份的前提下。我應該還能找到一些支援的。”

“當保姆?還是算啦。”

“我們不是沒嘗試過，J’onn。”Dick苦笑。

只是他們身邊的都是英雄，他們是個很有責任感的人，而他們都不會照顧孩子。Dick嘗試在Bruce把年幼的Clark塞入紅太陽燈房之前聯絡Jonathan。Jonathan正在和Damian飛揚空中，他們去了不知什麼地方玩了，不管是Bruce還是Dick聯絡他也好，他們都不肯回應家長們的呼召。

“他們肯定是故意的。”

“Bruce，你都習慣了啦。而且我們也不能讓2個孩子照顧1個孩子。”

“你倒是提醒了我他的現任男友現時在外太空出任務嗎?最快也要今晚才回來。”

“我們也不能現時把Billy叫回來。”

Jonathan很苦惱地看著自己的手機，他看到是Dick的電話。他很喜歡Dick這個大哥哥，而且也有點怕Batman，這個爸爸比Clark嚴厲得多，而且都不笑。他看到Dick電話想要接聽，卻被剛到的Damian阻止了。Damian剛出門前見到Dick也預備出門了，他提及要去正義聯盟找父親。要是正常的時候點，他們應該早就回到蝙蝠洞作些情侶或白天不應該作的事，而不是找他身邊這個傢伙。所以根據這樣的想法，Damian可以肯定絕對不是好事，但又並沒很大的即時傷害性，不然他們不會選擇手機這麼不穩定的玩意。他們可以選擇心靈感應﹑Batfamily專用頻道或者其他更直接的渠道，而不是手機。所以得出結論，沒收掉身邊這個笨蛋的手機，專心作他們泰坦的事。

Dick幾乎肯定是他的小混蛋弟弟害的，他就是不應該跟他出門前的弟弟說自己接下來的行程。

Dick也有嘗試聯絡另一個如Clark兒子般關係的Kon，然而卻是他們的家人Tim接電話。Tim應該還沒睡醒，聽下去挺迷糊的聲線。幸好是Dick的打電話，不然Bruce一定會跟他們來一番身為家長般的訓話，而他們絕對不會想聽之餘下次的家庭聚會氣氛必然會僵硬到不行。Tim還會強硬地帶Kon回來吃這個家庭聚餐，而Bruce只會把嘴巴收得更緊。最後會怎樣?最後還不是他們僵硬的僵硬，苦惱的苦惱，Dick甚至能想像最後Alfred或自己看不過去就心理輔導下Bruce，好讓他看開一點。這是個苦差事，而現在他不想再苦惱一件事，而Bruce也為一件事而掛心。所以他默默地把電話放下，跟Bruce說Kon沒接電話，或許是在忙什麼。

好吧，這是Clark那邊的問題。

然後由於Barry的現任兼長期男友Hal已在身邊了，他們可以自動略過Hal這個選擇而去找Dick的好友，Wally West。然後因為Hal真的一直待在Barry身邊不肯走，所以Dick總覺得像領養寵物的中途屋似的期望來的人可以一口氣把兩個娃一起抱走，而不是只抱走一個。天知道Hal會不會有什麼反彈。本身Dick其實對他的朋友真的很大期望，真的很大。畢竟Wally可是現任Flash之一，全世界最快的男人之一，他的速度足以同時保護中心城之餘還回家看著2個寶寶而你肉眼根本不會發現。所以他打電話給Wally，當然這次他聽了Bruce的建議，不是普通的手機而是通訊器，畢竟他可能在工作中。

Wally很少會不聽他的電話或通訊，但Bruce一直用眼神來強調這點，用通訊器。Bruce表示他們要用通訊器，總覺得他對Wally是特嚴格的。Dick是不明白他堅持的點，但他為了少讓Bruce繼續用眼神來盯緊他，他會選擇利用通訊器沒問題。他早就講過他和Wally的通訊不會像剛剛那樣，他會立馬接聽，不管是可以還是不行他都會接聽，要是不接聽那就是Wally有什麼性命危險，Dick會更緊張。Wally知道這一點，所以他更著重每一通來電。

“Dick?你在正義聯盟嗎?Hey，B……Bruce?”

“特別情況，Wally。你現在有空嗎?”

“這是個好問題，兄弟。我現在……在……等我下。”不久後他聽到Wally讓他身邊的人閉嘴，因為他聽不到Dick在說什麼“我剛在和冷凍隊長他們一起，現在說真的抽不了身。是有什麼問題……嗎?”為什麼他剛剛好像看到Bruce的眉頭又再皺了一點?

“嗯……說真的事情是……”

Dick開始把事情一一說出來，然而Wally聽著聽著就知道為什麼Bruce的臉那麼黑了。Barry你們怎可以在人家要約會的日子砸出這樣的事情來?人家好好的約會日就成了你們的保姆，這樣真的好嗎?你們不怕會遭到Batman的詛咒嗎?話雖如此，但Wally看著Bruce“熱切”的眼神，對方是何等期望自己去接Barry和Hal的強烈感他已經完全體會到了。然而，還是太可怕了。

“抱歉，Dick。我保證事情結束後就會回來接他們。”

下一刻他們就中斷了通訊。Dick與Bruce面面相覷，只好放棄這個想法。Diana的家人都在天堂島，他的生活圈子本來就是圍繞著整個正義聯盟和Steve。所以Bruce很嚴肅地打了一通電話給Steve，並帶著不大的期望聽到對方接聽的電話。Steve是一個人類的軍官，他需要在人類和正義聯盟這班異能者(又或者怪胎，他們一直都知道軍方都是這樣稱呼他們)間一直角力。Bruce知道作為他身任的角色是多麼難堪，但Steve的確很努力作為中間的磨合點。

“Batman，怎麼了?”

“Diana變小了，他需要你。”

“Diana?別開玩笑了，他可是亞馬遜人，他就算成了個孩子也能在外面跑來跑去順便教訓那些對他不懷好意的人。”

“……Steve，你和Diana吵架了嗎?”

“吵架?不，我哪能和他吵架，怕不是會被甩到半空去?”

好啦，兩小口吵架又不是沒見過，他們知道如何處理的。

“Steve，Diana小時候的樣子很可愛，你不想看嗎?而且他真的很需要你。”

“……”

“要是你過來正義聯盟總部，我們會很高興。”

“Nightwing，我工作後就回來接他。你要知道現在讓他們看到小孩子般的Diana是何等危險的事。”

竟然是如此正當的想法，Dick看了眼仍在背後努力作保姆的Diana，每一個單親爸爸總有這樣的煩惱，工作和家人，Steve必然知道是怎麼回事。Steve最後還是再三拜託他們，像極一個拜託托兒所的父親一樣。他們只好暫時把會議室當成托兒室，把孩子們都留在裡面。Bruce不知在哪掏來了小孩子用品，不過他可是正義聯盟最大支持人之一，或許他才是最清楚到底總部裡有什麼缺什麼。Diana拉了下Bruce的披風，他是少有不怕Batman的人，又或者說不怕不是Bruce Baby的Bruce Wayne。Bruce嚴肅缺乏笑容，語氣也因為同伴成了小孩子的關係而失去了平常的溫柔。但Dick還記得，當年在自己面前出現那把最溫柔的聲音，成了他救贖的聲音。那個人在自己最需要的時機出現在自己面前，伸出那雙手，非常溫暖的手。

“Dick……Dick!”

“嗯?怎麼了?”

“Diana說餓了。”

“那你就作東西給他們吃阿，爸爸。”

“……我們叫外送吧。”

“送到來總部嗎?這樣不太好阿，孩子們就是要吃健康的，不然待他們變回來可能就會胖上一個圈了。”

“我不作這種事。”

“爸爸，你不能把事都扔到我身上吧。”

“……”Bruce皺眉，但Dick知道對方真的在苦惱和考慮。

Bruce不是討厭作關懷和照顧者，只是他已經很久沒有照顧這樣的年幼的孩子。他已經很久沒有這種親子般的體驗，在他們的家族中也不會有的體驗。Bruce怕自己作不好，他一直都步步為營，對孩子小心翼翼，深怕孩子會因他的一小個失誤而受到傷害。這樣溫柔的人，只用一個黑漆漆的外殼來武裝自己。但Bruce沒有任何問題，Dick可以用一切來保證，沒有比他更好的父親，沒有比他更好的監護人﹑朋友或者兄弟。

“Dick……奶要調多少才夠?”

Dick看著眼前這個比任何人也強大的，當年看下去如此厚實的雙手現在努力地調奶甚至沾滿了Barry的口水，Dick還真的不想破壞這個畫面。這個男人，為著自己所確信的東西而努力著，就算是照顧孩子也會拼盡全力，這就是他的男友。Hal有點不滿地看著Bruce抱著Barry，他真的很努力保護Barry，金髮孩子相比Hal更喜歡看著Bruce調的奶，Barry本來就是很貪吃的人。或許在Hal眼中，Bruce就是搶走他朋友的黑色大怪物，他的使命是在Bruce手中把自己的金髮好朋友救回來。這很像Hal和Barry，他們總是在一起，他們幾乎形影不離。可惜的是Hal騎士之心並沒有到達Barry那，Barry更在意他的奶到底何時才能調好。

在Dick眼中彷彿看到一個可憐的畫面，一個為著某人努力的Hal和完全沒在意的Barry。不是說Barry沒心肝，他剛剛真的仍和Hal黏在一起。他們間就是有這種吸引力，互相吸引對方的力量，所以不管什麼時期的他們，Dick相信這二人還是能成為彼此最重要的存在。

Diana難得地坐了在Dick旁邊，不吵也不鬧，像一個乖孩子。但就算Diana成人是何等成熟的女性，他依舊保有童真的一面。每個孩子有種自覺，女性的保護欲，就算是小女孩他還是清楚知道忍耐的重要性。但孩子不應該這樣，作他最喜歡的事，提出他的要求，成年人有責任聽他們的期望。Bruce已經開始被Hal吸引了注意力，他意識到這個Hal雖然既不會說話，也暫時不會用指環表達，然而他依然帶著不滿的眼神卻表露無遺。對於人的惡意，不管是成人還是嬰兒也是如此的明顯。

“那你繼續加油了，爸爸。”

“你能別再叫我爸爸嗎……到底要調多少Barry你才夠?”他開始怕Barry變回來時真的會變成倉鼠的身型了。

拿出Diana最喜歡的冰淇淋，Dick知道他喜歡這個。成人的Diana並不會掩飾自己喜歡的事物，他會嘗試以自己的方式融入這個世界，以他意外地童真的心情來認識這個世界。Steve第一次讓他接觸的是冰淇淋，Dick還記得偶然下Diana提及。 冰淇淋成了讓他明白這個世界美好的第一步。冰淇淋固然不能稱為主食，要是讓他們家的好管家看到必然會受到語氣和表情上的責備。但Alfred並不在這裡，而Bruce和他一樣，生活習慣糟到一蹋糊塗。Bruce並不會，也懶得阻止自己把兩個不同口味的大冰淇淋球放到Diana面前作為他忍耐的獎勵。

“雖然說會哭鬧的孩子有糖吃，但就算是這樣，乖巧的孩子更應該受到嘉許……”

“我是亞馬遜的戰士，並不會像孩子一樣。”

“我明白，這是你勝得的獎勵，公主。”

Bruce把孩子們都安置在Dick身邊。已經吃飽了的孩子昏昏欲睡，常聽見節目上初成人母的女士們會講他們的孩子是天使，但也就入睡了後的他們。Bruce現在就明白了，因為孩子本來就是天使與惡魔的結合。Diana滿足地吃著他的雙球冰淇淋，Dick就知道他會喜歡這個。

電腦傳來了通訊要求，Bruce隨即接過來會議室。Barbara的樣子呈現在電腦前，他皺眉的看著眼前的畫面。要不是因為這幾個孩子的特徵過於明顯，而Barbara也熟悉眼前兩位成人並不會作出如此荒唐的事，他真的下意識會覺得眼前的孩子都是這二人的偷偷藏起來的販愛情結晶，不管到底道德與否。Barbara先不管到底那些孩子是怎麼回事，也不想知道到底為什麼那些傢伙會成了孩子的存在在這裡，只是他現在有需要跟Batman匯報情況。

“哥譚現在各處出現了難以解釋的情況，我們需要人手回來調查一下。Bruce和Dick，你們誰要回來一下?”

“現在我們都抽不了身……”

“去吧，這裡應該會沒事的。”Dick主動接過了Barry。

Dick輕輕地把Barry抱入自己的臂環裡，把一直在腳邊看著Barry入睡而變得安份的Hal也抱起來。他們很重，只是一刻的相處便已經讓他們變重，像真的在成長似的。Bruce彷彿看到了些什麼似的，他曾在初生的人母或人父身上見到的光芒。他仍是有點不滿，對這些傢伙打破了他今天的計劃，然而就算如此Dick卻對一切將會發生在他身上的事毫無自覺。他總是對身邊的人愛得太多，寵到不行，不管是他身邊的伙伴﹑朋友﹑家人……或者是自己。

“我很快回來。”Bruce看了下Dick懷中的二人，那本該屬於自己的懷抱“……別抱他們太久。手臂酸。”

“嗯嗯，我知道。”

Bruce拉過Dick一口吻下去，像在宣示著什麼似的。

“哎呀哎呀……”某些人不小心踩到老虎尾了，Barbara不禁為未來的4人而感到可憐。

  
  


數天後

  
  


“Dick……求你幫我們求情一下。”

“Barry……這個嘛，我是幫不了你們阿。”

“但他把我的工作量增加了好幾倍!而且還不肯把Hal變回來，這是正常人會作的事嗎?”

“這個嘛……我真的幫不到你。”

“而且Billy變得更小了，Clark已經在哭訴難得他已經20歲了的說。你能想像他這種公私不分的作法嗎?”

“但現在我也聯絡不上他……”

“怎麼這樣?”Barry哭訴下掛掉電話。

Dick輕笑地摸摸一直往自己懷裡鑽的人，睡太沉了真的聯絡不上阿，抱歉呢Barry。只有這個時候Bruce才會撒嬌，也只有這個時候Dick才相信他難得睡得安穩，而現在的時候不應該受到任何人的打擾。

“誰?”收緊環在Dick腰上的雙手。

“沒事，你再睡一下。”

再一下下吧。

  
  
  


END


End file.
